


A Moment of Splendor

by daswhoiam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daswhoiam/pseuds/daswhoiam
Summary: Domestication is not always bliss. Sometimes you need a moment to break up the monotony of life with a sexy grey eyed man. "Does he know?" Draco asked. Hermione just shook her head 'no', taking in a shaky breath she nuzzled his neck. His intoxicating scent, clean and earthy, having a calming effect on her. Warning: Lemons. Sequel: Seven Years After the Splendor





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to the Goddess JK Rowling. I am just playing dress up.

There was a 'whoosh' sound from the floo as Hermione entered into Draco's apartment.

"Draco?!?" she called to him, her voice unsteady and her eyes were glassy. Walking further in to his home she called again.

"In here love." He replied. She followed the sound of his voice in to the dining area. There she was greeted by a candlelit dinner and his brilliant smile. As soon as the romantic scene was absorbed by her mind the tears in her eyes welled. Realizing the look of devastation on her face, Draco ran to her.

"What is it, do you hate my surprise?" His voice was laced with concern as he took her in his arms. The minute their bodies touched she let out a sob. Holding her tighter for a moment Draco smoothed his hands over her back and shoulders while whispering words of comfort. Hermione tried to catch herself loosening her grip on his tear soaked shirt while he guided them to the couch.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked pulling her to sit in his lap as he cradled her.

"I-I can't do this anymore. I'm so sorry. Y-you d-deserve someone w-who can give you t-their whole h-heart." She stammered out between gasps of air and fresh falling tears.

He held her tighter, a lump forming in his throat. He swallowed hard so he could try to speak. "Does he know?" Draco asked. Hermione just shook her head 'no', taking in a shaky breath she nuzzled his neck. His intoxicating scent, clean and earthy, having a calming effect on her. She slowly spoke her head on his shoulder. "No, he has a feeling something is off but he cannot confirm anything. Oh, Draco I feel so guilty." She said as the flood gates to her tears opened again.

Rubbing her arms and whispering to her again. Hermione calmed down once more. "Hermione look at me." He says. She complies lifting her head up from the crook of his neck. Their eyes meet, his soft, loving silver to her sad, golden flecked brown.

"It was never my intention to make you feel guilty about anything-" He started but she interrupted.

"We crossed a line, I, crossed a line I should not have. You made me feel pretty, and alive and more like myself than I have felt in years. I had forgotten so much of who I am, but you, stirred something in my soul. Godric knows I tried to resist. I knew it would not end well, but I never expected to... to-" She said in a pleading tone.

"To what, exactly. To _love_ me? Merlin, Hermione... I never thought it would happen. You are brilliant, gorgeous and I love you... I'm in love with you." He said.

"Draco, this can't happen anymore I can't give up my family and my husband. I can't be this selfish, I love you but please say you understand?" She asks.

Draco bows his head. "I understand, if things were different... it would be us... but..." He says softly his eyes glossy from the tears he is desperately trying to hold back. Taking a deep breath he looked up at her tear stained face. She noticed his eyes welling with his own tears. Draco moves his hand to hold her face and crashes into her lips. She moans into their kiss. Pulling his lips away from hers, they rest their foreheads together.

"Stay with me tonight. Please, stay with me for one night." He peppers kissed all over her face. "Let me love you for one night. Just one night baby. Then you can walk away, I'll never contact you. You won't see me again, but tonight, give me this one night to love you once more. Please baby... please." Draco kisses her once more tasting their tears on each other's lips.

"Make whatever excuse you can. Just say you will stay." He said making one final plea.

Hermione wraps her arms around him tightly. "I'll stay tonight." She whispers to him. He holds her just as tight relishing in the feel of her body in his arms and the floral scent of her hair. They sit there for a minute letting the gravity of their situation set in. Hermione and Draco were in love, neither meaning for it to happen. However, Hermione was married to Ron and their two children were off at Hogwarts.

Rose, Hermione and Ron's daughter, was in her 3rd year while Hugo, their son just started his first year. Ron's job as an Auror with the Ministry of Magic would keep him away days sometimes weeks from home. After having Rose, Hermione threw herself whole heartedly into domestic life. Catering to her family's every need and placing herself last. She had taking a part time job at a book store in Muggle London close to her children's school. She wanted her children to experience some of the Muggle ways she was raised with before discovering her magic and going off to attend Hogwarts. The job was only so she could be close to her children should they need her, yet Hermione could not resist being surrounded by books for part of her day. Though books and stories could not help her escape the tedium of her existence. So when Draco reemerged in her life she grabbed at the distraction he offered, underestimating their attraction to one another till it was too late.

* * *

 

Hermione and Draco left the couch silently walking to the dining table. Draco pulled her chair out as she gracefully glided to sit down. Taking the seat next to her, both staring off into space going through the motions of eating the meal Draco prepared. Hermione took a sip of wine, clearing her throat to speak. "This is delicious." She said with a half smile looking at Draco.

"Thanks." Draco replied reaching for his glass of wine. Afterwards he reached for her hand. Holding on to her, he continued. "I wanted to make you something special." Her face flushed as she caught his eye. "Will you read to me after dinner?" He asked. She nodded in affirmation.

During their time together Hermione would read to Draco from some of the Muggle books she found interesting, ones she thought he would like too. After dinner they curled up on the floor, he sitting with his back against the sofa and her back against his chest. The fireplace letting off warm ocher colored glow on them. Hermione choose to read him poetry. Turing the page she began to read _'Splendor in the grass'_ by William Wordsworth.

_What though the radiance_

_which was once so bright_

_Be now for ever taken from my sight,_

_Though nothing can bring back the hour_

_Of splendor in the grass,_

_of glory in the flower,_

_We will grieve not, rather find_

_Strength in what remains behind;_

_In the primal sympathy_

_Which having been must ever be;_

_In the soothing thoughts that spring_

_Out of human suffering;_

_In the faith that looks through death,_

_In years that bring the philosophic mind._

She closed the book, turning to look at Draco and said. "We will grieve not, rather find, strength in what remains behind." Finishing her statement she reaches for Draco's face planting a soft kiss on his lips. Their eyes meet, his stare is loving yet intense.

"Come with me." He said. The get up off the living room floor as Draco holds his hand out for Hermione. He leads her to the bedroom. In front of the foot of the bed he pulls her to him, gazing into her beautiful, sad eyes he places his hands on either side of her face gently kissing her lips. Their kiss begins to intensify, he runs his hand over her shoulders wrapping them around her waist pulling her body closer to him. She in turn drapes her arms around his neck. They finally break apart for air, panting hard after their passionate kiss. Lips bruised, hair mussed. She looks lustfully in his eyes. She barely says over a whisper. "Make love to me."

Draco gives her a small smirk, reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head he smoothed his hand over her soft shoulders down to her waist thumbing the waist band of her skirt pulling it down over her hips. She steps out of the pooled fabric on the floor. She looks ethereal in the candlelit room. Draco gazing at her taking in every feature, every curve. Wanting to engrain every facet of her body to his mind. She wraps her arms around his neck pulling him to kiss her. In one fluid motion he sweeps her up in his arms carrying her to the side of the bed and gently laying her down. He unbuttons his shirt exposing his broad shoulders and muscular chest. Fussing with his belt he drops is pants on the floor, then climbs over her body. She reached for him again, they begin to kiss passionately, their tongues interlaced, darting in and out of each other's mouths causing all logical thoughts to fade. His hands run over her body as he moved to kiss her neck and chest. Her fingers combing through his soft opalescent hair, softly moaning to the feel of his hands on her skin and the weight of his body on her. He rolls her above him unclasping her bra letting her soft creamy mounds free from the restricting garment. Draco cups them in each of his hands playing with her taught pink nipples. She groans tossing her head back her brown curly hair loose and wild. Draco runs his hands up to her shoulders coaxing her body closer to his as he takes one of her nipples in his mouth sucking and flicking it with his tongue. She rocks her body feeling his arousal grow. Releasing her, he rolls her under him, removing the last of the fabric barriers between them. He adjusts feeling her smooth, strong legs on either side of his hips. He whispers to her. "Look at me"

Their eyes meet as he enters her, stifling a groan as he feels her warm wetness tightly around him. She tosses her head back as he fills her to the hilt. She closes her eyes and she moans his name. She arches her back into him as he kisses her neck and chest. Their rhythm is slow, savoring the feeling of their bodies melding together. Draco kisses her jaw line, meeting her lips they kiss with a passionate fury as their pace increases. As they begin to reach their climax Draco says.

"Hermione, tell me you love me." Between lustful grunts and moans.

Hermione looked deep in to Draco's eyes, licking her lips and letting out a shuttered breath she spoke. "I love you Draco. I love you." A small tear escaped from the corner of her eye. Draco thumbed it away.

Reaching the peak of their passion, Draco thrusting deeper, Hermione griping his shoulders tighter digging her nails into his pale flesh they both spill over the edge at the same time. Breathlessly Draco whispers to Hermione. "I love you baby. I'll love you forever."

* * *

 

The next morning after waking up and getting dressed for the day the room is heavy with emotion. Hermione stares at herself in the mirror making sure her curls are neatly tucked away in her now signature bun. She transfigured the skirt from the day before in to heather gray dress pants and changed the color of her shirt to coordinate in to something suitable for work. Draco is across the room standing in the bathroom door watching her. Admiring the woman that he loves for as long as possible. She catches his eye in the mirror as he begins to walk over to her. He reaches for her waist pulling her into his body.

"Do you know just how gorgeous you are?" He asked in her ear. Planting a kiss on her neck just under her earlobe.

Breaking his hold on her she spins around to hug on to his waist, resting her head on his chest she says."You are the only one who makes me feel that way." A sad smile emerging on her lips. Draco kisses the top of her head. They stay like that for a quick moment before Hermione notes the time and says she must leave for work.

After apprating to the alley next to the book store, Draco and Hermione walk in silence to the entryway of the passage. Turing to Draco she reaches to have one last embrace before they part ways for good. Draco envelopes Hermione in a strong hug. Taking her chin in his hand, he lifts her lips to his placing one last kiss upon them. Quite tears stream down her cheeks. This is the last kiss, the last touch, the last embrace they will share. She has memorized the feel of his hands on her skin, the tone of the sweet words he has spoken to her, the speckles of silver that shine in his eyes. The eyes of the man she truly loves. Finally, letting go she hastily turns away walking towards the front of the store. Draco has his wand out, before she can turn around his last word to her is "Obliveate".

He noticed her shoulders relax just before he runs deeper into the ally to apprate back home. Upon landing his legs give way as he crashes to the floor sobbing and holding his heart. He knew she would not be able to face Ron if she held on to the memories of their past three months together. Especially, after last night, he knew the guilt would eat way at her. He had decided earlier that morning his course of action. Only he would remember their love. Only he would know the passion they shared. Only he would grieve for a love now lost.

* * *

 

_**Two weeks later** _

Ron and Hermione are sitting at the breakfast table. Ron eyed the headlines of the day from the _Daily Prophet_ , cocking an eyebrow he says. "Oi, the ferret is missing?"

Hermione slowly looks up to her husband's face. "Come again." She said

"Draco bloody Malfoy has disappeared." He stated to her in a knowing tone.

"Disappeared?" She questioned trying to hide the sudden, inexplicable tightness in her chest.

Ron reads the headline out loud. _"Heir to the Malfoy fortune, Draco Malfoy has seemingly disappeared off the face of the planet."_ Ron continued reading. _"After much speculation, Mr. Malfoy had not been seen in London (Wizard or Muggle) for the past two weeks. Some are under the impression that he has left the country to acquire new business opportunities for Malfoy Enterprises. Others claim he has fled the country to heal a broken heart. Though we cannot confirm or deny any of the reports sources say he has moved from his flat in Muggle London...._

"Hmmph... Fancy, you can just pick up and go without a care in the world." Ron said unaffected by the article of his childhood nemesis.

"Fancy that." Hermione said giving Ron a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was warm on Draco's skin. The ocean air cool, gently blowing on his face and chiseled chest. He closed his eyes letting his mind drift back to her. He felt a lump in his throat as he imagined the feel of her hands on his skin. He imagined the sound of her laughter, his mind's eye projecting the image of her face on the back of his eyelids. He felt a hollowness in his chest. The empty longing for her, his Hermione. Draco whispered her name on the breeze like it could carry his voice to her. He let his mind wonder to how their affair began.

**_Three months and two weeks prior:_ **

 "Rose, Hugo stop playing around with the shopping cart you are going to hurt yourself or someone." Hermione warned on the deaf ears of her children. Rose was on summer holiday from Hogwarts, Hugo would be attending his first year next week. Hermione had insisted to Ron that the children attend Muggle school until they were of age to attend Hogwarts. Ron gave her little protest, that and the fact that as a war hero and member of the "Golden Trio" the Ministry kept him very busy and away from home quite often.

Rose and Hugo were fighting again on who was going to push the shopping cart down the Muggle Supermarket isle when they all heard a audible ' _umph’_ as the cart ran into a person. Hermione turned her head as she started scolding her children for not listening to her about fighting and not paying attention. As she rounded the cart to attend to her children's accident victim, she noticed the man dusting his rather expensive looking dress slacks. Half eyeing him half glaring at her tenacious off-spring she heard a familiar voice. "Granger, I don't appreciate being a human speed bump to your half Weasel children." He said trying to contain his amusement.

She shot her head to finally looking up to Draco's face. Her eyes wide ready to go into full 'mama bear' mode at the half hearted insult when he flashed her a smile. Not a smirk or a sneer. Catching herself she said "Malfoy, I-I'm sorry are you hurt?" Turning to Rose and Hugo with fire in her eyes they hurriedly were at her side. "Apologize to Mr. Malfoy." She said to them sternly. The kids, red faced, offered their apologies to Draco as he nodded giving them a wink. The children maneuvered the cart to face to opposite direction, heading to the end of the isle to wait for their Mom.

"I'm not hurt, well no damage a cup of coffee can't fix." Draco said to Hermione reaching for her hand running his thumb over the pulse point on her wrist.

Hermione felt a sudden heat in her cheeks at his touch. She looked down at their hands then back up to Draco. Puzzled at his calm neigh pleasant demeanor she replied. "I think I can manage that." A small smirk on her face. "I better get going before those two cost me more than coffee." Flashing Draco a quick full smile.

Draco let go of her hand. "I look forward to it." Giving her a smile of his own.­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

 

**_A week later:_ **

Hermione, Ron and their two children were standing on the train platform saying their goodbyes. Shortly they were joined by Harry, Ginny and their children. All were chatting about what great year it's going to be and giving the first years a few pointers. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a flash of platinum hair. She turned her head to see Draco giving Teddy a hug and handing him what looked to be a new broom. As the men embraced she noticed Teddy's hair go from blue to the same unmistakable blonde as Draco's. Ron followed Hermione's line of sight, he tapped Harry to call his attention to Teddy. Nodding his excuses Harry went over to Teddy to bid him farewell. As the men embraced Teddy's hair changed to black like Harry's. The trio chatted for a few, Draco looked up to meet Hermione's gaze, giving her a quick wink. She turned her head back to her children, noting that Ron's attention was on Ginny chatting about Quidditch so he missed the brief interaction between his wife and Draco.

Once the children were all boarded and the train slowly pulled out of the station the adults started to clear the platform. Ron and Harry hurried off to work, Ginny took her youngest child home leaving Hermione lingering on the train platform as she watch the train grow smaller in the distance.

"They will be fine. If your children are anything like their Mother, you have very little to worry about." His velvet voice said behind her. She turned to see Draco standing before her. His eye had a gentle expression but Merlin's sake that smirk. He continued. "Besides they don't have Muggle shopping carts at Hogwarts so the rest of the student body should be safe." Hermione could not help the chuckle that escaped her body.

"I do believe I owe you a healing cup of coffee. Are you free now?" She asked. Initially, the coffee offer, she thought was a rhetorical thing, however sending both her babies off to school made her feel lonely and heart sick. _Coffee would be a good distraction even with Malfoy._ She thought. Offering his arm to her they headed back to the Muggle area of the train station for a cup.

Three hours, two cups of coffee, two sandwiches and a shared pastry later, Hermione and Draco talked, laughed and reminisced about their lives. All the crazy twists and turns, only touching briefly on the war both not wanting to think or speak of anything too heavy. On the outside looking in you would never have guessed there was any past animosity between the two.

"Oh thank you for this, I needed the distraction. My babies are off to Hogwarts, my house is going to feel so empty." She said her smile faltering a bit at the thought.

"You are welcome, I'm glad I could be of service." Draco said with a nod.

"Who knew you are no longer an insufferable prat." She said to Draco with a wink.

"Yes well, who knew you could tame that impossible mane of yours." Draco said with an amused smirk.

"Ugh, spoke too soon... I knew it." Hermione replied with mock distain. Noting the time she spoke again. "I should head home, Ron said he'd be home for dinner tonight. Our first dinner alone together in ... years."

A flash of sadness flickered in Draco's eyes he quickly blinked it away but Hermione caught it. "I'm usually in the area around two o'clock most days, maybe we can meet for coffee again?" She asked.

Draco's smile beamed bright. "I would like that, here's my card, it has my Muggle number on it." He said.

"Who would have thought you would embrace Muggle technology?" She said with a smile.

"People change." He said plainly.

"So very true." She confirmed.

Later that night after dinner was made, then put away, the dishes washed, the house so quite you could hear a pin drop. Hermione snuggled in her bed reading one of her many favorite books. She heard the sound of the floo, then a few moments later Ron walked in.

"'Mione love, I'm so sorry, I know I was supposed to be here for dinner. Time just got away from me." Ron said remorse in his eyes.

"It's fine dear, I left your food under a warming charm in the kitchen." She said sweetly giving him a small smile trying to hide the disappointment in her face.

"Thanks love, you are the best! I'm famished." He said kissing her temple as he left.

Hermione nodded as Ron walked out of the room. She looked back down at her book, the words blurred by her tears.­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

 

**_Two Weeks Later:_ **

"Sorry I'm late, there was an issue at the office." Draco said as he walked in to meet Hermione at the Muggle cafe next to the store she worked at.

"No bother." Hermione gave him a warm smile as she put her book away.

Settling himself at their table, he nodded to the waitress to get her attention. Draco looked very dapper in his work suit. Perfectly tailored black and white pinstripes, crisp white shirt and emerald green tie... _you can take the boy out of Slytherin_... His looks did not go unnoticed by Hermione. He's grown very handsome over the years. Tall, lean yet muscular. Meticulously styled hair, smooth square jaw, piercing storm cloud colored eyes.

After they had been served, Hermione's coffee refreshed, he spoke.

"So, how are your children getting along at Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"They are both enjoying themselves. Hugo was sorted in to Gryffindor... no surprise really." Hermione beamed.

"Is Rose in the same house?" Draco asked.

"No, she's in Ravenclaw." Hermione said proudly.

"Well, as brilliant as you are I'm not surprised, she was born with a book in her hands, yes." Draco teased giving Hermione a wink.

Chuckling aloud Hermione replied. "Pretty much, she can put my reading habits to shame. She is incredibly intelligent, Hugo too but he's much more like Ron."

Draco noted the pride that emanated from Hermione as she spoke of her children. She glowed with a mother's love when they were topics of the conversations Draco had with her. He admired her as her eyes would light up at the thought of her "babies".

"Did you know Harry's youngest son was sorted in to Slytherin?" She continued.

Draco almost choked on his tea, sputtering a bit, he wiped his mouth and said. "I beg your pardon."

"Albus is in Slytherin, I thought Teddy would have told you." She replied amused at his reaction.

"Harry's son is a Slytherin." Draco repeated with amusement "Harry Potter, heroic Gryff, has a son who is in Slytherin." Draco said his eyes were sparkling with the realization. He chuckled at the revelation. As he looked at Hermione's mocked look of annoyance his body started to shake even more and the sound of his laughter grew louder. Hermione changed her expression and laughed quietly along with him. Draco tried to compose himself, he tried to stifle the laugh over the irony of Harry Potter, a Gryffindor through and through, who had despised anything to do with Slytherin now has a son in his rival house. Draco looked up at Hermione again and completely lost his composure. He let out a loud, boisterous laugh that made the other patrons in the cafe turn to stare at him. He laughed so hard his eyes started to tear and his face was red. He laughed so hard he doubled over and hit his knee. Hermione was now in shock over Draco's display of delight.

"You of all people should know that not everyone in Slytherin is bad. Severus was a good and brave man. You turned out pretty good yourself... well in the end." She teased.

"You.... don't .... understand..." Draco said between breaths trying to catch himself. "The irony... is... is..." He laughed again. "It's so ironic... it's priceless...." He said as he finally came down from the euphoria.

"Oh, Merlin, my sides hurt... whew... That was so great Granger. That made my year!" He told her still trying to contain a chuckle.

"You are a mess." Hermione replied with a giggle.

Taking a sip of her coffee, she tried to quickly recall if she'd ever in all the years of knowing Draco, had she ever seen him laugh so openly, so carefree. The answer was a resounding 'no'. However, his laugh was melodic, deep and booming from the depths of his chest. Draco had a great laugh, she wondered what she could say to see him laugh like that again.

* * *

 

**_One month and one week later:_ **

Hermione and Draco would meet for late lunches or cups of coffee on a regular basis. Sometimes they would break away from their regular lunch dates to take tours and see the sights of Muggle London. One such visit to the Saatchi Gallery sparked a heated conversation between the two of them that spilled out of the museum and into Draco's Muggle London Loft.

"You're insane Granger if you call that art." Draco said sarcastically.

"Insane! You have the cultural appreciation of a brick." She quipped.

"Cultural appreciation.... Cultural appreciation... Granger I was breed to appreciate art and that love, is so far from art. It's crap on a canvas!" He bellowed.

Hermione stood up from the couch, her fists balled up on either side of her body. Her hair out of place and her face red with anger.

"The juxtaposition of the piece is pure genius, I can't believe that you of all people could be so obtuse to not see it." She fumed.

"What does that mean?" He said anger in his voice, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Juxtaposition, it means-" She started as he cut her off.

"Bloody know-it-all, I know what juxtaposition means are you that obtuse that you think you are the only one who can throw around words like that." He said standing up to tower over her, his face a mere inch from her. His eyes were intense and his ears were red with fury.

"I'm obtuse? I'm obtuse! You closed minded-" She said stopped short.

"Oh shut up!" Draco said as he grabbed the nape of her neck pulling her to him closing the space between them as their lips met. Hermione let out an audible _'umph'_ as their lips crashed together. Draco snaked his other arm around her  waist pulling her even closer as Hermione grabbed the collar of his shirt. Their kiss was passionate and full of lust.

They broke away from each other taking a step back away from one another. Breathing heavy, both sets of eyes wild with shock. Lips bruised, head spinning. They looked at each other, locking eyes they closed the gap between them again. Lips meeting, moaning against each other, hands grabbing hair and clothes, bodied melting together fitting like a perfect puzzle. A flurry of emotions radiating from the both of them. Suddenly, Hermione's mind came back to reality. Collapsing on top of her was the realization that she was married and crossed a line with Draco. She pushed him away from her, breaking their kiss and their contact.

Draco recognizing his faux pas started to speak. "Hermione, I'm sorry... I-" he said in an apologetic tone.

"I.. I need to go." Hermione said. "This can't happen again."

She grabbed her coat and wand quickly apparating away from Draco's apartment.

* * *

 

**_Two months later:_ **

"Have you ever been to a Muggle Movie Theater?" Hermione asked.

"No, and before you judge-" He said.

"No judgment, it was simply a question." She replied looking over her coffee cup with a wicked glint in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed to Draco.

Then again, he noticed everything about her. How since her children were at school she was less stressed. The way one stubborn curl would escape the well wound bun at the back of her head, her now signature look, keeping most of her soft honey brown hair out of her face. Her beautiful face that he found so hard to keep his eyes off of. And her eyes, her sad, lonely eyes that would sometimes sparkle when she was excited to share something of importance, or when she had an idea to put him in awkward Muggle situations. They would shine the brightest when he made her laugh, after years of trying to make her cry or mad, all he wanted to do now was to make her laugh to see the glitter in those gorgeous brown eyes.

"You have lived in Muggle London for over a year and have never been to the movies. I think it is high time you go to one." She said simply. "Would you like to join me to watch a movie?"

Sitting the nearly empty theater with the house lights dim. The rustling sound of them eating popcorn as the previews ended and the film started.

"What is this movie about?" Draco asked. He's leaned in close to her, his warm breath tickling her ear as he spoke. She turned her head a bit to speak catching the scent of his cologne. The fresh, earthy scent and his proximity making her feel light headed. As she tried to explain the plot of the film, Draco just watched her lips move. Those perfect pink lips in motion, inviting him, teasing him, taunting him. He didn't even comprehend what she was saying it just sounded like words.

 _'Words, words words. Words with more words and even more words...'_ Was all his mind was processing as he watched her beautiful lips in the low light of the theater.

"Draco? Are you listening to me?" Hermione asked, her eyes looking at him puzzled. His eyes danced between her lips and her eyes. Before she could react Draco grabbed her face and kissed her firmly on those luscious, soft lips. Not even realizing Hermione gave in to his advance. Kissing him back, meeting the amount of passion emanating from their kiss. Catching herself, Hermione quickly pushed Draco off of her, a look of anger taking hold of her features. She jumped up from her seat and briskly ran out to the lobby. She paused to catch her breath, feeling a strong hand on her upper arm.

"Hermione, wait-" He began.

"Wait? Have you lost your mind-" She started but he cut her off. Taking a quick inventory of their surroundings, as no one was looking, he spun her into the men's room just to the side of them. Draco locked the door and places a wandless silencing charm on the door.

"Have you lost your bloody mind?" Hermione yelled.

Draco backed her up against the wall, caging her in with his body his hands on the wall of either side of her head. His eyes were intensely looking at her, piercing into hers. She was breathing hard, her chest raising and falling, eyes sparkling wildly with anger. Anger at herself to betraying her commitment to Ron. Anger at Draco for making her feel beautiful and special, anger at him for being so damned gorgeous. Anger that they crossed a line, again, anger that she actually enjoyed kissing him.

"Tell me you didn't feel it, that you don't feel it. Every time we're together. Tell me you don't feel the attraction? Tell me you feel nothing." He commanded her.

"I'm married Draco, I'm married to Ron." Hermione replied.

"I didn't ask you about that. I asked you how _you_ feel. How do you feel around me Hermione?" He pressed her.

"Draco it does not matter how _I_ feel-" She began to speak as her cut her off.

"Bullshit! It matters to _me_ how you feel. You're miserable! I know you are, I've sensed it from the first time we saw each other at the grocery store. I see it in your eyes, does the Weasel even give you a second look anymore? Did he ever? Your beautiful Hermione, gorgeous and I want you. I _want_ you." Draco said reveling all the pent up emotions he'd harbored for weeks.

"Draco, no... you can't. I...I'm married... we can't... we're just friends..." Hermione stammered in a pleading tone.

He bowed his head, chuckling to himself, he said. "Friends." There was a long pause then he chuckled to himself again.

"Friends don't do this." He said placing his hand on either side of her face, kissing her. He let his tongue play at the seam of her lips, not able to control her reaction she parted her lips allowing their tongues to mingle. Draco moved his hands from her face to wrap them around her waist as she snaked her arms around his neck. Hermione ran her finger through his soft light blonde hair causing him to moan into their kiss. He gently bit her lip, her reaction to that was raking her nails against the nape of his neck. He let out a growl from deep in his throat, pulling her away from the wall and backing her up to the sink area. Draco ran his hands down her thighs, he hiked her skirt up and instinctively she sat on the edge of the counter. Standing at her center he slid his thumb up and down the fabric between her legs. She moaned loudly at his touch. It had been so long since she was touched by a man. One that desired her, wanted to feel her, she lost herself in the sensations Draco was causing her body to feel. His hands on her skin, the scent of his cologne, his lips on her face and neck. She let him take her long ignored body to the brink of ecstasy. Unfastening his pants he let them drop half way down his leggs. He hooked his thumb into one side of her panties moving it over to the other, casting a quick contraception, he slid right into her wet core. She shuttered at the feel of his length and girth, wrapping her legs around his waist. He grunted a very low and sexy _'fuck yes baby'_ into her ear. Their sex was animalistic and lustful. As they reached their climax, breathing heavy, chests heaving, Draco let out a 'Great Merlin Hermione' as Hermione in turn panted out 'Oh fuck, Draco'. They toppled over the edge at the same time, relishing in their bliss for just a minute before there were cleaning and primping spells coming from both of them.

Draco removed the charms and unlocked the door. Thankfully the theater was still somewhat empty so they were able to sneak out of the men's room unnoticed.

* * *

 

**_Two months and three weeks later:_ **

Curled up on the couch in Draco's apartment. The rhythmic sound of the rain against the window and the fire in the fireplace crackled in the background. Hermione was leisurely combing her fingers through Draco hair as he lay on top of her, his head on her stomach listening to the vibrations of her voice as the read the story of 'Dorian Grey'.

Finishing the line of the story, Draco's head pops up. "You mean she hung herself? Bloody hell." He said.

"Well yes, she humiliated him and in turn he broke off the engagement." She replied simply.

"I get that part." He rolled his eyes "But they were in love, no? Why treat her that way?" He asked.

"From one vain man to another you have to ask that question?" She teased.

"I'm not vain, I'm confident... There is a difference." He mused.

"Oh really?" She challenged.

Sitting up a bit Draco noticed the challenge in her voice. "Yes really, like I am confident I can make you squeal." He stated. And with that rolled them off the couch and on to the floor where he proceeded to tickle Hermione as she giggled above him. Poking at her ribs she did in fact squeal, as she tried to swat away his hands, Draco held on to her wrists coaxing her body lower to meet his. He reached up to brush her loose curls away from her face guiding her head closer to his face, his hungry lips meeting hers. They kissed deeply, passionately. Breaking their kiss for a moment, Draco rolled over Hermione, her honey brown hair splayed on the floor above her head like a golden crown. Her eyes reflecting the dazzling light from the fire place. Draco studied her, the softness of her face, her rouge lips upturned slightly with a seductive grin. She looked perfect, his beautiful Hermione. Though he was not sure when it happened. He could not pin point the exact time he fell in love with her. He was caught up in his emotions, her beauty, the dizzying scent of flowers from her shampoo that was intoxicating to him, the warmth of her body under his. All those feeling reached a culmination as he stared into her eyes, he spoke barely above a whisper.

"I love you." He said.

The expression on Hermione's face changed it flashed from shock to horror. She mustered all her strength to push Draco aside. Draco with the same shared look of horror tried to stammer out an excuse. Hermione's eyes were now pricked with tears. She shook her head as Draco tried to reach for her. She swatted his hand away. "No." She said softly.

"Hermione, I do-" Draco insisted.

"No!" She commanded louder. "You can't love me, this was just physical wasn't it?" Scurrying to her feet, she stood up walking to the window and began to sob. Draco got up to stand behind her.

"I'm not sorry I love you. Look, I know you are married, but I can't help how I feel." He pleaded with her. "Don't punish me for loving you baby."

She turned to face him and said. "But that's the thing, I'm married, maybe not happily but this is how it stands. You cannot love me Draco."

She reached up to hug him, Draco in turn embraced her. "I have to go." She mumbled in to his chest as her tears soaked through his shirt.­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

 

**_Three months and two weeks later_ **

Draco sold his Muggle flat in London. He traveled to Grease for an extended holiday. The latter part of the ' _Daily Prophet'_ article would prove correct. Draco left London to nurse his broken heart. While still deep in his thoughts he recalled a line from the poem Hermione read to him on the last time he saw her.

_...Though nothing can bring back the hour_

_Of splendor in the grass,_

_of glory in the flower..._

He once again spoke her name in to the air, wishing somehow it would actually reach her. Suddenly, he felt two delicate hands wrap around his waist and a soft head of hair between his shoulder blades.

"You are thinking of her again." A small female voice said.

"I'm sorry-" He started to say.

"Don't be." She said. "You have never hidden the fact that you are in love with her. I understand that, now I'm nothing more than a substitute for the woman you truly love."

"I...I don't meant to hurt you. I know it's not fair to you." He said sadly.

"It's not, but it is better than seeing you at the bottom of a bottle trying to numb you heartache." She said with a bit of encouragement.

Draco turned around to face his companion. Her chestnut colored hair was in a tightly wound bun at the back of her head, her eyes a deeper brown than Hermione's. Her features a little more rounded than Hermione's. Her height and figure though was just about right, but still not quite Hermione. In his past drunken stupor he thought it was Hermione, his Hermione.

"I just need time." Draco said.

"Take all the time you need." She said with a small smile.

* * *

 

**_Five years, three months and two weeks later_ **

Hermione was doing some shopping at the supermarket in Muggle London. As she went to turn to walk out of the isle she was met with an obstacle with an unmistakably familiar hair color.

"Oh hello." She said in a sweet motherly voice.

"Scorpius?" A male voice called out to the boy.

Draco rounded the corner of the isle, he stopped short when he saw Hermione standing there next to his son. His heart rate quickened and he quickly masked the shock on his face.

"Her-Granger." He choked out as he gave her a half smile.

"Draco, nice to see you. Who's this little guy?" She said with a smile.

"My apologies, this is my son Scorpius. Say hello to Mrs. Weasley." Draco said as he embraced his son.

"Hello." The little boy said.

"Hello again. May I ask how old you are?" Hermione said with a wink at Scorpius.

"I'm four." Scorpius said proudly.

"He's very handsome, Draco. How are you enjoying fatherhood." She asked.

"It's had an unexpected affect on me." Draco said. He wanted to tell her that now he understood the glow of pride she had when she spoke of her own children. But he couldn't. He couldn't speak to her of their past. The things they shared.

"Parenthood can do that, mine are mostly all grown up now. Rose is off to university and Hugo is in his fifth year at Hogwarts. It goes by fast." She said with a sad smile.

"That it does." Draco agreed.

"I better head off." She said. As she was about to turn away Draco reached for her hand, running his thumb over the pulse point of her wrist.

"We should meet for coffee sometime." Draco said.

"That would be lovely." Replied Hermione.

This coffee offer was rhetorical.

_**The End** _

 

****

 

 

 


End file.
